


Of skipped breakfast and involuntary revelations

by YouSetTheTone



Series: It all started at the NCBJC [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is amused, Cat is way more obvious than she believes, F/F, Hank is still terrified of Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, after defeating the latest villain National City, Supergirl had blown out her powers. It wouldn’t have been so much of a problem if Kara, who also happened to be her girlfriend now, hadn’t insisted on coming to work, even after Cat gave her the day off to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of skipped breakfast and involuntary revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as You jump, I Jump?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @supercatsetsthetone
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

Cat Grant was furious as she walked up and down the hospital’s hallway.

Yesterday, after defeating the latest villain National City, Supergirl had blown out her powers. It wouldn’t have been so much of a problem if Kara, who also happened to be her girlfriend now, hadn’t insisted on coming to work, even after Cat gave her the day off to rest.

The thing about Kara was that she was a walking disaster when she didn’t have her powers.

She would get sick.

She would be clumsier than usual.

She would forget there were things she couldn’t do anymore.

And she had thought it would be a good idea to pass out in Cat’s office and knock her head on the coffee table.

Cat had frozen. Cat Grant did not freeze. She had been a reporter in war zones, she had faced Leslie, and Siobhan. God she had faced her ex-husband. But seeing Kara fall on the floor had her frozen in fear.

Wit-Winn (she was making a conscious effort of calling him correctly, for Kara’s sake) had witnessed the whole scene and had barged into her office, finally snapping her out of her daze.

She had called an ambulance and then had tried her best to calm Winn down. His panic wouldn’t be of any help to Kara and would only serve to remind Cat of her own worry. Thankfully James had showed up not 5 minutes later and had taken over her. The news of Kara passing out had quickly spread apparently.

When the ambulance had arrived, Cat had insisted on going with them, dismissing the two Superfriends, as Kara sometimes called them. She had told them to hold the fort and that she would keep them updated.

“Miss Grant, do you want me to call her sister ?” had asked James just as she was leaving her office

“No, I will do it.”

Kara and she had recently begun dating. That fateful day at the Bungee Jumping Club had been a turning point in their relationship and Cat had realized she needed to do some serious thinking if she really wanted to enter a relationship with her employee. Her much younger employee.

Cat had known that Kara deserved much better than her. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her while Cat was old and bitter. Not to mention the fact that Kara was an actual superhero. But Cat was selfish and she was tired of fighting her feelings and the clear attraction that was between them. And Kara actually wanted her back.

Still, Cat had wanted what was best for the younger woman. She didn’t care so much about people talking about her dating an employee half her age. She had had to face worse and she knew she could take it. However, she wanted to shield Kara from being called a gold-digger or worse being accused of getting a promotion only because she was dating the boss (even though Kara had gotten that promotion 3 months prior). The tabloids wouldn’t stop at anything.

After an impromptu visit from Alex the following Monday, Kara had stopped by her office before leaving, asking if they could talk. Cat had been unable to refuse, knowing they’d been walking the line between professional and not-so-professional for too long. Feelings were admitted, on both parts, but Cat had insisted that Kara take at least a few weeks to think about it. Kara had accepted reluctantly.

She’d barely waited two weeks before visiting Cat in her office again afterhours and kissing her senseless.

This had been a little over a month ago  and things had been going great. Any doubts Cat might have had were wiped by their first date. Kara was unsurprisingly easy to talk to and despite their age difference they had found out that they had more in common than they thought. It helped that Kara knew Cat better than anyone else and Cat was slowly catching up on everything she didn’t know about Kara.

They had, however, decided not to tell anyone about their relationship just yet. Not even their families.

Cat knew Carter suspected something was going with her but he hadn’t asked yet. They were planning on telling him soon anyway because whatever happened between them, Kara was already involved in his life. And that had been true even before they started dating.

Kara had told her that Alex was suspicious as well which hadn’t really surprised Cat. Kara was terrible at lying, especially to her sister. Cat was more surprised that Alex hadn’t pushed Kara to tell her the truth. Judging by her last encounter with the woman, she wasn’t the patient type. It was all the more surprising because Alex was very protective of her sister and Cat almost expected to burst into her office one more and threaten her life if she ever hurt Kara. Although being caught by Kara the last time she did that might have made the woman reluctant to do it again.

They’d discussed telling them soon but Kara’s idiocy might just out them a little earlier than they had planned.

Once in the ambulance, she had fished out Kara’s phone and had speed dialed number 1, knowing it was Alex’s number.

“Hey Kara. Is everything alright ?” had said Alex as she finally picked up

“Agent Danvers. This is Cat Grant.”

“What happened ?” she’d asked, worry clear in her voice

The only reason why Cat would call her would be if something had happened to Kara.

“Your sister passed out and knocked her head on my very expensive coffee table. We’re in the ambulance right now, heading to National City General.”

There had been a pause. Cat could only guess that Alex had been wondering why she had bothered accompanying Kara instead of letting James or Winn go with her.

“I’ll be on my way. Thanks,” she’d finally answered before ending the call just as quickly as it had started.

The ambulance had pulled up in front of the hospital within minutes and the doctors had wheeled Kara away, leaving Cat in the waiting room.

“Were you with her?” one of the nurse had asked.

“Yes but I-”

“Could you fill that form for us we might need the information.” she’d given Cat the forms and had walked away without letting Cat explain.

Cat had looked at the form and had realized she couldn’t answer any of the questions except the basic ones such as Kara’s name and her birthdate. Kara was an alien, and as far as Cat knew she couldn’t have allergies. But right now Kara was human and Cat had no idea how that affected her. The only person who could fill this out was Alex.

Feeling quite useless, Cat had tried to get information about Kara but they refused to tell anything.

This is what had led her to start pacing in the waiting room. This day was getting worse by the minute. After some time (and Cat had no idea how many minutes had actually passed), she heard a familiar voice call her.

“Ms Grant ?”

She snapped her head up and saw Alex and Kara’s other boss making her way over her. The last time she had seen him, he’d made her sign a non-disclosure contract. He had obviously not been too happy about her knowing the truth.

“Agent Danvers, Agent Henshaw,” She greeted.

“You should have called us directly. We would have taken care of her,” he said.

Cat raised an eyebrow and she was satisfied to see a little bit of fear in the man’s eyes.

“With all due respect, Agent Mulder, Kara is as vulnerable as any of us at the moment. Kara, not Supergirl, passed out, in my office, in front of everyone in the bullpen. It would have been highly suspicious for her to be taken away by two federal agents instead of paramedics. I called her sister because that’s who she needs right now. I’m sure you’ll take her to your secret facility as soon as the doctors are finished but for now you will let them do their jobs.”

She stared at him right in the eyes, daring him to contradict her. He was smart enough not to argue further with her.

“Alright.”

Cat turned to Alex who had remained silent during the whole exchange.  She seemed actually seemed impressed with Cat’s speech and almost…amused. This was quite the change since the last time Cat had seen her.

“A nurse gave me this form to fill since I was the one who arrived with your sister. I think you’re better suited to answer this than I am.”

Alex took the forms and quickly filled it before asking a nurse to take her to Kara, leaving Cat alone with Agent Henshaw.

The man sat down on one of the chair and while Cat was feeling restless, she didn’t want to raise more suspicions so she sat down as well. She sent a quick text to her assistant to tell her to push back her meetings and informed James that Kara was being taken care of.

Cat tried to sit still but you could only scroll through your emails for so long. The lack of news and the man’s presence at her side was getting on her nerves. She needed to do something.

She got up and went to the nurses’ station to try once again to get some news, without success. Instead of sitting back down, she began pacing the hallway. Again. So much for not raising suspicions.

And for the next 20 minutes, Agent Henshaw was probably highly entertained as he watched the great Cat Grant going back and forth between the nurses’ desk and the waiting room, each time coming back looking more and more annoyed.

Cat caught him looking at her and sent him a look that was reserved for her incompetent employees. It was apparently enough to scare him away.

“I’m going to go get some coffee at the cafeteria,” he said as he stood up quickly and left.

Cat knew she needed to calm down if she wanted to keep things on the low. She also knew she was failing miserably. The last time she’d been so worried was when she’d learned that Carter had been on Maxwell Lord’s train. That thought alone scared her.

She sighed. She should have insisted more when she told Kara to take the day off. But the girl could be stubborn and very convincing when she wanted to.

Cat sat there, worrying more than she would like to admit, for another 10 minutes before Alex finally came back.

“Ms Grant,” she looked around “Did you scare my boss off ?”

Cat glared at her.

“He left to get coffee. How is Kara ?”

“She’s fine. She’s got a mild concussion. We’ll get her to lie down in one of the sunbed for a few hours and then I’ll take her home.”

“Do we know why she passed out ?”

“As surprising at it might sound, it was low blood sugar.”

Kara had forgotten to eat ? Well, this was probably a first.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I did too.  She overslept and didn’t have time for breakfast.”

“I told her to take the day off but your idiotic sister did not listen.”

“I know. Kara can be very stubborn.”

Cat nodded and tried to contain a little smile at Alex’s statement. Kara’s stubbornness was one of the reason why they worked well together. She was one of the only person who was allowed to push Cat back. And who could challenge her so well.

“Thanks for coming with her,” Alex said softly.

“Yes, well, it would be bad press if news got out that one of my employee fainted in my office and I didn’t do anything about it.”

Cat knew her attempt at pretending she didn’t care as much as she did was weak and she didn’t think the other woman would buy it. And if the look that Alex was currently giving her was anything to go by, she was amused more than anything by Cat’s act. Cat was blaming Kara for being unable to hide things from her sister and leaving her to deal with said-sister.

Hank chose that moment to come back, 3 coffees in hand. He gave one to Alex before handing another one to Cat who looked at him with wary eyes.

“It’s probably not what you’re used to, it is hospital coffee after all but I can assure you there’s no whole milk in it.”

.

.

.

Hank recognized his mistake too late.

Cat cocked her head and a malicious glint appeared in her eyes once realization hit her.

Alex simply looked between the two of them, obviously missing a piece of the story.

“So that was you then. I knew Kara was smart enough not to bring me coffee with whole milk. I’m guessing that was you as well when she pulled that little stunt to convince me she wasn’t Supergirl. You’ll have to tell me your story some time, Agent Henshaw. If that’s even your real name.” She smirked before turning to Alex “Make sure to keep me updated on your sister and tell her that I don’t want her to show up until Monday.”

“Don’t you want to see her ?”

Of course she wanted to but she knew it would get their secret out. (although now Cat strongly suspected they might already have been discovered). But in any case Kara was going to be fine, she was in good hands, and Cat was sure to get some news from her girlfriend herself by dinner time.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

And with that she left. Silence fell upon the pair.

“Care to tell me what that was about ?”

Hank sighed.

“Remind me to apologize to Kara for giving her a hard time when she let out that Superman was her cousin. That woman,” he gestured towards where Cat had left “can make you spill anything without actually asking questions.”

Alex laughed.

“Well get used to it because I bet she’ll be joining family dinners within a year.”

 


End file.
